User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
|http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Ooswesthoesbes&curid=2214&diff=27935&oldid=27833 To leave or not to leave :Please dont leave. You work is really loved here Pierlot McCrooke 13:57, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::Alright then. I'll stay here. --OWTB 13:58, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::But not in Libertas. It is good that you stay here Pierlot McCrooke 13:59, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::::@User:Ooswesthoesbes, Did you really leave Libertas? And all the work you have done over there ? 14:37, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I think this dicision is not left for me. --OWTB 13:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::What do you mean ? 13:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::We have to await the trial in Libertas. --OWTB 13:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :What a way of spending one's valuable time. (sorry) 13:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have lost all control of it. --OWTB 14:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::I saw the problems. It's getting serious there. And that's really not good. There must be a solution, but I still haven't figured out what. Usually in those situations, people dash off, like we've seen with you, Dimitri, Alexander, Martin etc. I hope this won't get too serious bad effects... George Matthews 14:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm guilty. --OWTB 14:09, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll go over there and try to onderhandelen, if that suits you. Next time you maby just log off, have a nice cup of coffee and a bisquit and return the next morning. 14:11, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) - I don't believe in one-person-guilt. Guilt is in terms of judging a case always a bad word. What we should see, is "what caused this to happen". And I think that is the fact that you are very thin-skinned, that Alexandru can be irritated quite fast as well, that old fights between Alex and Dimitri are still alive, and that the power in Libertas isn't well "equated" in some way. That's what I think, but as you know: I wasn't there. George Matthews 14:14, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Holidates Hey, can I ask you what dates you are on holiday or what days you expect to be inactive? We as site administrators would like to plan our holiday period and it could be helpful to know who's gone when. Not obliged, but prefered. 17:34, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Let's say next week till 10 august or so. --OWTB 06:52, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for cooperating. It will be very quiet the next weeks. I am gone, GM, Aesopos, and you. Happy holidays by the way 08:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe I'll find internet somewhere :) Danke sjoean, ich wönsj dich 'tzèlvendje ouch haer :) --OWTB 08:05, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Don't you want to start a sports club? 09:30, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Die smile die verraadt dat er iets achter zit :P --OWTB 16:47, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Neen, helemaal niet hoor, maar ik wou zo graag de LSCA Major Soccer League (en ev. meer leagues later) beginnen. 16:58, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ik zal 's kijken of ik msn aan de praat krijg. --OWTB 17:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Danke Lars. Op 't eind van de verkansie praat ik geen nl meer, heb ik altijd 't begint in 't begin :) --OWTB 17:23, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :t' Is alleen dat ik er niet van houd wanneer anderen zich verkneukelen in een taal/schrijffoutje van je. 20:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ah zo :) --OWTB 06:41, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ik zou wel een sportteam willen oprichten, kan alleen zo goed als geen Engels.. Greenday2 07:09, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Richt je m in t nl op, er is altijd wel iemand die wil vertalen hier :) --OWTB 07:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Oke, het wielerteam GIAS Future Greenday2 07:33, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Die van Libertas? --OWTB 07:35, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ja, dan rijden ze hier en in Libertas Greenday2 07:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ok. --OWTB 07:39, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Glad y're here to watch. But my signature went bananas again. This nice Lars signature in different colors seems not to want me after all. 08:39, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Heb je het vakje wel uitgezet? --OWTB 08:40, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ja, een tijdje geleden vinkte ik het aan, en gisteren zei Dimitri me dat het moest uitgezet worden. Dat deed ik prompt, en toen kreeg ik ook het Lars handteken. Deze morgen ging het weer fout. Ik weet het écht niet hoor, maar 't spookt hier denk ik. 08:43, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Daar lijkt het wel op ja... --OWTB 08:46, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Zal het dan maar zo laten (voorlopig) misschien vind ik ergens wel een oplossing. 08:48, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Of vervang in dat tekstvak alles door "Lars Washington". --OWTB 08:49, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Tjah, dat zal wel de enige oplossing zijn, maar dan wordt het natuurlijk wel een saaie handtekening. Jammer. 09:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ziezo, mission accomplished. Lars Washington 09:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Goedzo :) Of je kopieerd de inhoud van User:Aesopos/HT naar dat tekstvak. --OWTB 09:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) : ???, zal het nog eens proberen. Lars Washington 09:41, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Voilà: 09:42, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Zie je ? Er is duidelijk iets of iemand die er met mijn mooie handtekening vandoor is. Jammer. (zucht) Lars Washington 09:43, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Nee, User:Aesopos/HT is een link naar User:Aesopos/HT2, je moet de inhoud van User:Aesopos/HT2 kopiere naar het tekstvak. --OWTB 09:44, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Er is daar geen inhoud, dat is het enige wat er staat. Ach, laat maar zitten. 09:45, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Ik denk dat jij'' me voor de gek houdt. Lars Washington 09:51, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nou bedankt... --OWTB 09:53, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Nièt dan ? Lars Washington 10:08, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Natuurlijk hou ik je niet voor de gek... --OWTB 10:10, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Bovenaan je pagina staat dat je vertrokken bent hier, klopt dat of ben ik weer een trein te laat ? Lars Washington 10:14, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Je bent weer een trein te laat :) --OWTB 10:15, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ben je ondertussen officieel terug ? Lars Washington 10:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ja. --OWTB 17:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Please dont go to Libertas Pierlot McCrooke 17:35, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :No, pleaze stay with us. We like you very much. On top of that, you'll have to keep an eye (or two) on us, cause we might do some stupid things. Lars Washington 18:29, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I'll surely stay here :) I only visit Libertas to fight, because that's what real men do, they fight. --OWTB 18:30, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Amai... Jullie spreken altijd over "libertas", heus niet iedereen maakt daar ruzie.... Greenday2 18:57, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I hate that new humor magazine in Libertas. I hate that mostly becuase of that ugly naranja parody Pierlot McCrooke 18:59, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk, we mogen al ne keer niet lachen, we lachen echt niet allee met jullie hoor.... Zelfs ons eigen, sow? Greenday2 19:07, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: These things make me really in a bad feeling: * naranja parody * the reference to hurbanova Pierlot McCrooke 19:12, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::We lachen zelfs koeien uit, misschien moet je eens nadenken.... Ik ben hier trouwens weg, voordat ik ook als ruziemaker wordt gezien, ojaa als je het haat, lees het dan niet ;) Ik laat mijn pret niet bederven door jou? Greenday2 19:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Brand uitgebroken! Pierlot McCrooke 19:20, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Wat is er toch met m'n op dat er alsdaags op geruziet wordt. Maarja, ik ga maar 's. Tot typs! --OWTB 19:22, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Pierlot en ooswesthoesbes , dit is een discussie ;) Greenday2 19:30, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Het gaat wel heel vaak fout met Greenday2 (of zijn pseudoniem Timo Van Canegem) Pierlot McCrooke 19:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Greenday is men pseudoniem naam is timo ;) Misschien heb ik wel een rot-dag?? Of problemen thuis?! Laat me nu ff gerust, ben piss-off Greenday2 19:45, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik wil niet graag kanten kiezen (vooral niet die van mijn concurrenten :P grapje), maar Pierlot, stop eens alsjeblieft hiermee. Je valt niet alleen Greenday hiermee lastig, ook ik moet hiervan last ondervinden. Vind je iets niet leuk, ga je maar weer zeuren op de spoorwegen wiki tegen mij op mijn OP. Ik ga hem niet afmaken hoor, het spijt me Pierlot. 20:22, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Oceana Can you please translate the River of Oto into Oceana Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Currently I'm in Denmark so I surely can't translate it now, maybe if I've got some time after I return I'll translate it. --OWTB 15:06, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::On wich day you come back Pierlot McCrooke 15:07, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know yet, I think it will be in the beginning of August. --OWTB 15:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 15:09, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:29, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Oi! Wow thur? :Am fonue! Konetshen once a camping with internetcavarien :) An wow ar thu? --OWTB 05:23, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Languages If you like to create your own language, just visit this this: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Pierlot McCrooke 15:11, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :I have already written the Languademon language, also available on that site. About 20 people can speak it fluently But thanks for informing me :) --OWTB 15:14, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe you can make some new conlangs Pierlot McCrooke 15:16, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe :) but it's much work to make a complete language. Languademon was a year working and 7500 words worth. --OWTB 15:19, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow! I never got beyond some hundreds 15:20, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, to be honest I had some help, but I created most words :) I still had time before I met wikis :) --OWTB 15:22, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::: 15:23, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :: I have a new idea for you: creating lanuage called fade dutch Pierlot McCrooke 15:25, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Mmm... Fade Dutch? --OWTB 15:26, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::That was the name i had in my head Pierlot McCrooke 15:28, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe :) When I'm back in Limburg. --OWTB 15:29, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ~ Are you back Limburg Pierlot McCrooke 08:03, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I am :) --OWTB 08:05, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Remember that Fade Dutch plan Pierlot McCrooke 08:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, but I also still need to translate the River of Oto first for you :) --OWTB 08:08, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Ook gestopt?! TahR78 11:41, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Dit gaat bove je pet. Het einde is nabij en niet die van de bijbel. Dimitri heeft gewonne. --OWTB 11:42, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Betekent dat dat je zowel met Lovia als Libertas stopt? En ik wil me niet ermee bemoeien, maar heb je ook nog iets van Alexandru gehoord? TahR78 11:43, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Alexandru Latin Trial en nu komt Oos Wes Ilava Trial d'raan--OWTB 11:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Waarom denk je dat? 11:46, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Mm... Mss omdat ik 1. tege je wetje in ben gegaan 2. Hurbanova II 3. die leuke plaatjes. --OWTB 11:47, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Neen hoor. Je zal wel zien. 11:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Je bedoeld blokke zonder trial? --OWTB 11:49, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Maar ben je nou gestopt OWTB, en wat is dan zo een trial?! TahR78 11:50, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dimitri heeft onze plannetjes ontdekt om Lovia kepot te krijge. Dat wordt een blok. --OWTB 11:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::::Nu wel, nl.netlog.com. --OWTB 12:01, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ik vertel jou gewoon wat jij zelf gedaan hebt. Dat heb je jezelf aangedaan, niet meer dan dat. 12:02, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik heb minder gedaan als jou, zie special:Editcount. --OWTB 12:04, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Hoe bedoel je? Jij, of jij+je collega's? 12:05, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik heb maar 1 collega gebruikt, en die heeft slechts 500 bewerkinge. --OWTB 12:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ha, zo zie jij 't. 12:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::SPRECHSTE PFÄLZISCH Makfob 12:08, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Watte?TahR78 12:12, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Alles ist vorbei, meinen Jüngherr. Makfob 12:13, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Het is slechts begonnen. 12:14, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Sprechtse Pfälzisch!!! Makfob 12:17, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Euhm, this is a conflict between us, then we don't have to speak Pfalzisch? TahR78 12:22, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Okay, i understand that, but is the fighting vorbei, or that OWTB, Alexandru, MenM and Dimi have edited on Libertas and/or Lovia and are gone? TahR78 12:15, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Dus ik snap dat de gemeenschap uit elkaar is gevallen... TahR78 11:52, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Nein, meinen Jungherr. Poponar sagt dass er ein neuen Krieg wollen, Makfob 12:17, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::That i did'nt understand. Do you speak also English?TahR78 12:19, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Aber nein. Makfob 12:22, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::De rest is niet van mij. --OWTB 12:08, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :... --OWTB 11:53, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::... Makfob 12:10, 30 July 2008 (UTC) En dat was allemaal vanwege een oude vete, die niet eens op iets wezenlijks gebaseerd was. Ik heb daar toen ook onder geleden, en heb ik op zulke vreselijke wijze iets willen doen? Zo zie je maar... 11:53, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Except for starting a december crisis, trying to take over RoWikicity so you can vandalize it. No, it's clear. You don't have any plan. --Cléo 12:52, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ik ben die niet begonnen, maar degene die ervoor zorgde dat Robin Maarten president maakte. En mijn bod op adoptie is niets anders dan een middel om de oude UWN terug in leven te krijgen. De wiki's zijn - behalve deze - op sterven na dood. 12:54, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::1. Ontken alles maar. Het was vanwege je "principeskwesties" dat het volk geen publieke omroep mocht, de vriendjespolitiek met Joeri en daarna dat gejank dat Robin een verkeerde beslissing maakt. En vervolgens je niet aan de afspraken houden (vredesgazet, weet je nog?). 2. Opflikkeren. Ik geloof je voor geen ene fuck. Als je aan die wiki komt... Cléo 12:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Idea Do you like the idea of a Kingdom-republic. Pierlot McCrooke 13:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes. --OWTB 13:05, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Then the the KRP is som,ething for you. Pierlot McCrooke 13:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe, I'll see ;) --OWTB 13:11, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Funny image on your user page Pierlot McCrooke 16:37, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks :) --OWTB 16:38, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Can you make something similar for the removal of CLEO Pierlot McCrooke 16:41, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, I'll start with it immediately. --OWTB 16:41, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Can you also place a text about the kingdom -republic on your user page . Pierlot McCrooke 16:56, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Maybe tomorrow, otherwise my user page will become too full :) --OWTB 16:56, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Then replace that text about images~wit something about the kindom-republic Pierlot McCrooke 16:59, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Please be patient. It's even more exciting if you have to wait a little bit. Don't you think too? --OWTB 17:00, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 17:02, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Partij In azora is een partij gecensureerd Pierlot McCrooke 13:47, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Idd. Dat mag niet nee. Tenzij het in de wet staat, zoals in Mäöres. --OWTB 13:48, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Vergaderingen Binnekort start de ledervargadering van de KRP Pierlot McCrooke 08:59, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Vraagje mbt Ziltland Vandaag wer de Oostwestpromenade aangelegd en helemaal in het oosten van deze promande, ter hoogte van de woning die ik voor Espeekuu voorzag, zou ik nog 2 perceeltjes voor huizen willen aanduiden. Mijn kennis strekt echter zo ver niet, en ik zou het dan ook zeer naar waarde weten te schattenmocht je een lodderoog werpen op mijn creatie. Kwestie van op een nuttige en leerzame manier de tijd te verdrijven. Het zit me ook echt niet dat je hier in Lovia een soort van enclave neerzet zonder voorafgaandelijk overleg met HRH, of hebben jullie op IRC zitten overleggen? Dan heb ik er natuurlijk totaal geen probleem mee (smile) Lars Washington 07:31, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Ik zal zien wat ik voor je kan doen, ben bijna klaar met HE. Welke enclave bedoel je? --OWTB 07:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wel die waar je nu aan werkt dacht ik Lars Washington 07:36, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hurbanovan English‎? --OWTB 07:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::...This nation is the Kingdom of Lovia and the new republic is the Republic of Invingeria. --OWTB 05:48, 8 August 2008 (UTC) '' Teruggeplaatst van "http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Pub", zoals je in de Pub meedeelde. Dat van je Hurbanovan English vind ik hardstikke leuk hoor. Lars Washington 07:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Nou, het zal flink wat probleme tussen Dimitri en mij oplossen. Het is goed bedoeld echt waar :) En daarbij, het is Simple English, dus het mag niet te lastig Engels zijn :) --OWTB 07:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wanneer het problemen oplost ben ik 1000% voorstander. Zoals je weet houd ik niet van geruzie en bekvechten, vooral niet in een digitaal land ! En nu ben ik effe weg, errands to run. Alvast bedankt om een kijkje te komen nemen in Ziltland. Je op- en aanmerkingen worden steeds gewaardeerd. Lars Washington 07:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dat is fijn om te hore :) Ik ben nu ook weg, ben bezig met het samenstellen van een woordenboek in het Etsberger plat (wordt nog maar door een handje vol mensen gesproken) Moet een 90-jarige vrouw gaan 'interviewe' om aan meer woorden te komen, bevoor het te laat is (90 is een riskante leeftijd...) Salut! --OWTB 07:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Nooit eerder van gehoord, maar ben een kijkje gaan nemen. Niet zoveel inwoners daar, dus haast je maar, een 120-tal is nou niet bepaald de wereld, maar toch... Lars Washington 09:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ja, en van die 120 spreekt vrijwel iedereen Limburgs, maar het overgrote deel spreekt Vlodrops. Heb al weer wat nieuwe woordjes ontdekt :) bv. huuertig (=snel, rap) hèttig (=kietsjerig) waerstömme (=antwoorden) en gramzje (=valsspelen bij het grabbelen) Weer wat woordjes bewaard :) --OWTB 10:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Oceana News |} |} 10:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Handy ? To my knowledge, the word ''full is only written with a double l'' if used separately. In all combinations with other words there is only one ''l, but I feel sure you knew that, this is merely to do with typing errors I guess Lars Washington 11:12, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I knew that already, but I'm keeping the Hurbanovan English spelling ;) --OWTB 11:19, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Kingdom Our kingdom is dead Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :It is hard for me to understand and I will keep trying to have him back and rule our lovely country, though I still do not know how, but there must be a way. Why, why, why, is the question I constantly ask myself, why for Gods sake has all this happened ? Lars Washington 14:57, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Small question Who's sockpuppet was or is User:Oos Wes Ilava Or wasn't it a sockpuppet ? Lars Washington 08:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I have never seen that user to be honest. If it exists it surely isn't mine. My only sockpuppet is Anfii. --OuWTB 12:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sockpuppets.. There won't be taken any sanctions to those who used them for the past few weeks (or at least not from me). But I will block all of the sockpuppets for good. I think that is a fair deal. Could you give mde a list of suckpuppets? (don't need to know who's, just the names of the socks ). 12:21, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, but please deactivate the auto IP-block, or I can't edit for a day :) Eh... Don't know all the 50 by heart :D Anfii, Cléo, Makfob, Mihay... Those are the 4 main guys. --OuWTB 12:23, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I will block them later on. 12:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok :) --OuWTB 12:26, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::Don't forget User:Joeri Zjoekov and User:Pain Cuit ;) Hello Weet je waarom je jullie kunnen o pde acoounts van Anfii en cleo kunne inloggen. en waarom jullie zeggen dat ze sokpoppen zijn. JULLIE HEBBEN HUN WACHTWOORDEN GESTOLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 08:59, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Pierlot, alsjeblieft... Ik zal zeggen ga naar de rechter en bespreek t met hem. Ik ga nu vrete. Hajje! --OuWTB 09:01, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::Die personen (Cléo & Anfii) werden al langer van sokpopperij verdacht, alleen niet officieel. Iemands wachtwoord stelen en zo een account overnemen is knap lastig tenzij je die persoon écht kent. 16:57, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :::Het kan natuurlijk ook om TIP gaan, maar in dit geval betwijfel ik dit sterk. Ik heb nog steeds vertrouwen in de burgers van Lovia. Veiligheidshalve heb ik wél mijn paswoord deze morgen gewijzigd, misschien een aanrader voor de andere gebruikers en inwoners ? Misschien moeten we met z'n allen afspreken een andere gebruikersnaam aan te maken en de vorige op non actief zetten wanneer hier nog meer vreemde dingen gebeuren. Lars Washington 07:17, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Dat lijkt me niet nodig. Ik weet trouwes alleen de wachwoorde van Cléo en Anfii en niet van Makfob en Mihay. --OuWTB 07:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Lijkt me wel héél extreem. Maar mocht mijn account plots zweeds beginnen spreken, dan zien we wel weer (dat valt toch wel onder de category vreemd?). 07:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar mij lijkt dat als iemand je wachtwoord kraakt 'ie drek je wachwoord verandert... --OuWTB 07:24, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Volgens mij is er nog steeds niets gebeurd; het waren gewoon sokpoppen. Nog geen reden tot ongerustheid dus. 07:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Idd. En die van mij was nog niets eens zo vandalistisch... --OuWTB 07:31, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Yuri they arent sockpuppets ~~ :If thier accounts were actually stolen, wouldn't they try to tell us? By creatin a new user or using thier IP? I can't believe that thier accounts are stolen unless I have proof. A reaction from the victims would be a start. 08:08, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::They aren't stolen. --OuWTB 08:09, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::Untill further notice, I see the accounts as sockpuppets. If anyone can bring on proof (like a reaction of one of the 'victims') I will reconsider. 08:11, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::They a had a different writing style when they werent controlled by OWTB ~~ :::::That's because I was acting to be someone else with Anfii, and I've never been Cléo, that was Alexandru. --OuWTB 08:14, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK Anffi was sockpuppet and Cleo not ~~ :::::::Haha =) Humor zullen we binnekort een humormagazine starte in Lovia :) Pierlot McCrooke 10:13, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Heb je humor in de voorraad? --OuWTB 10:13, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Nein Pierlot McCrooke 10:14, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::Dan word 't lastig. Dan zou je eerst humor moeten zoeken. Ik ken wel een site, maar die is niet zo geschik, http://www.belgenmoppen.nl/ --OuWTB 10:16, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::En die site mogen we niet bekijken van Yuri ~~ :::::Weet ik, daarom. --OuWTB 10:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Komt allemaal natuurlijk omdat ie in 't echte leven belgisch is Pierlot McCrooke 10:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Idd. Maar als je niet om iemand mag lachen, is dat censuur. En, al die moppe over belge zijn toch niet serieus. --OuWTB 10:23, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ja ze zijn toch niet serieu. Dus van jou mag er best een site bestaan die maoresermoppen.nl heet (Als die echt zou bestaan) Pierlot McCrooke 10:26, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Tuurlik. --OuWTB 10:27, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Er zijn toch ook moppen die niemand viseren ??? Als we dàt nu eens proberen (wordt wél een hele klus), dan wordt niemand boos, of toch ? Lars Washington 10:39, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Ik heb geen problemen met belgenmoppen, het is gewoon de context waarin ze worden geplaatst. In een eerdere discussie over het onderwerp werden de moppen door sommigen als 'waarheidsgetrouw' bestempeld. Dáár heb ik problemen mee. Ook een eenzijdig gebruik van de moppen is viserend; Ik stel voor dat jullie de moppen overnemen, maar elke nationliteit vervangen. Zo wordt Belg bijvoorbeeld Libertaan, Nederlander Loviaan, enz. Zorg ook voor voldoende variatie! 10:46, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Belgenmoppen zijn onderdeel van de Nederlandse "cultuur" :D Want wat is nóg dommer als een belg? Een blonde belg!!! (neplach) --OuWTB 05:20, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::En wat doe je met een Belg wiens haar koperkleurig is ??? Now I'm off, Lars Washington 05:40, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::Pff... Die heb ik in al m'n jaren belgenmoppen.nl nog nooit voorbij zien komen... --OuWTB 05:44, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Dan moeten we er eens een gaan bedenken, vind je niet ? BTW, ik zag dat je uit Kinley weggaat? Vertrek je naar betere oorden ? Nee toch ??? Lars Washington 14:48, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Ben Belg en vindt niks erg aan belgenmoppen, sommige van die moppen zijn zelfs goed :P Waarschijnlijk zijn die moppen verzonnen door een Belg Greenday2 17:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Een Belg zwerft al 3 dagen in de woestijn helemaal alleen met z'n kameel. Al gauw denkt de Belg ik moet wippen, ik moet wippen. Dan ziet hij z'n kameel en denkt: die ga ik eens lekker wippen. Maar telkens als hij achterop op het dier wil springen doet het beest drie stappen naar voren. Na 20 pogingen geeft de Belg het op. Plotseling staat er een gigantisch lekker naakt mokkel voor de Belg en roept: "je mag me alles vragen!!" Zegt de Belg: "echt waar alles??" "Ja", zegt het mokkel. Zegt de Belg: "kun je dan even m'n kameel vasthouden!!" '''Da's een goei! Greenday2 17:44, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Niet bepaald mijn stijl maar hoofdzaak dat jij 'em goed vindt, niet toch ? Lars Washington 12:22, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dat vetgerukt zag ik nu maar ;) Greenday2 13:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry voor de (voor mij dan) late reactie, ben druk in de weer met andere dingetjes. @Aesopos, ik moest naar Drake Town verhuizen om voorzitter van die wijk te worden. @Greenday, die doet me denken aan Dimitri die in de Sahara zat op de een of andere manier... --OuWTB 05:35, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Bericht Hoe moet het nou verder met lovia? Pierlot McCrooke 15:46, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :niet. iedereen zit al in sovjet-vlaanderen ::Je zult zien. --OuWTB 17:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :: @Pierlot McCrooke, blij je terug te zien, Du hast mir gefehlt , en ik zit lekker veilig in Lovia biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig en Ziltland en noem maar op :: @ OuW, jullie lijken wel polici van het eerste uur... (landje, state, etc...) Lars Washington 18:59, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Danke sjoean. Lovia zal deze zware slag te boven komen. Wacht maar af. --OuWTB 04:51, 23 September 2008 (UTC) OWTB? Dimi en yuri zijn gehypnotiseerd door Communisten. Nu hebben we geen neutrale politiek meer! Oh no! :Laat ze maar. --OuWTB 17:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::Mai reconstruieşti aceasta? Hai, s-o facem frumos ;) (врааг маар аан бен ват 'т бетекент, оФ оп мсн ;)) :::Зал ик зеерзекер доен :) --OuWTB 12:32, 25 September 2008 (UTC) La Lovie Het is bekend gemaakt:ALLE EILANDEN VAN LOVIA ZIJN WEER BOVEN ZEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 13:55, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Helaas durf ik m'n "huisje" in Hurbanova niet meer uit. Ik weet dus van niets, want ik heb 't kabelbedrijf al 'n jaar lang niet meer betaald. --OuWTB 13:56, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::alle eilanden zijn weer terug door mijn machine Pierlot McCrooke 13:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::Dat wil ik dan eerst 'ns zien. Laat je machine maar 'ns zien. --OuWTB 13:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC) This is my machine: Pierlot McCrooke 14:05, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :mmm... Can I see it from the inside too? --OuWTB 14:06, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes: Pierlot McCrooke 14:13, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, you can't even lift a car with it, so a whole archipelago.. --OuWTB 14:14, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::But it has more Pierlot McCrooke 14:15, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::Really? --OuWTB 14:16, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Yes: :You can pomp it away, but then the water will return. --OuWTB 14:21, 26 September 2008 (UTC) One of the mechanisms of the machine installed in the pompsystem Pierlot McCrooke 14:28, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Geweldig. --OuWTB 14:29, 26 September 2008 (UTC) The control system of the machine: Pierlot McCrooke 14:36, 26 September 2008 (UTC)